The Sex Offender Shuffle
the sex offender shuffle is the best song on youtube it is amazing here is the video listen to it m8 here you go Lyrics SEX OFFENDERS The state of Florida has asked us to Disclose our sexual crimes to you We were bad, but now we're good We're moving into your neighborhood You know we're trying our best to be Functioning members of society We're not here to start no trouble We're legally required to do the "Sex Offender Shuffle" LARRY I'm Larry Arthauer and I'll refrain From touching my neighbor's kids again What I did was not too kind But I'm a nice guy you'll come to find I've got a backyard and a real nice pool Ya'll should come over for a barbecue We could make some cold drinks in my blender But do keep in mind that I'm a sex offender VERNON Vernon Douglas is my name My battery arrest is what brought me fame But there's much more to know about me I love to dance and I love to ski I zip and zoom on through the snow Just strap on my boots and watch me go But I can't ski until December, 'Till then I'm just a sex offender CHARLES I'm Charles Dolling, dropping rhymes I've been arrested seven times I know that sounds like quite a lot But three of those times were for vandalism I feel real bad, I got caught Might do it again, probably not I'm not here to make pretenses I'm here because of my sex offenses SAM I'm Sam Pound, I'm number one Apologizing for what I've done In case you're wondering what that was I snuck into a bathroom and I- video cuts to static and brief clips of Sam miming different acts are seen before returning to normal I'm just here to do the "Sex Offender Shuffle" RONALD Solo LAURA Hey everybody, I'm Laura Hughes Proving girls can do it too And by it, I mean touch your cousin Was it worth it, no it wasn't You won't find me in your child's playset Cause I've got to wear this ankle bracelet I'm not here to go on a bender I'm here because I'm a sex offender MARC Last name Burmholdt, first name Marc I'm moving in somewhere on your block Not in a house but in a van If you need me to move it, I sure can The last thing I want is any trouble I've learnt my lesson from the "Sex Offender Shuffle" ARTHUR I'm the one they call Arthur Chase They said I don't have to show my face My first trial ended in a hung jury If I'm found guilty, they'll unblur me I'm not the necrophiliac Arthur Chase That's a different Arthur Chase I'm not here to be my own defender I'm here because I'm possibly a sex offender TELLY Okay, real quick, I'm not like these people, okay? This is an extortion plot by my ex-wife who is the only witness and she's trying to take away my kids and if- is approached by a man with a gun I'm not here to pack my duffel I'm just here to do the "Sex Offender Shuffle" SEX OFFENDERS The state of Florida has asked us to Disclose our sexual crimes to you We were bad, but now we're good We're moving into your neighborhood We're obliged to admit The crimes for which we were convicted We're not here to start no trouble We're legally required to do the "Sex Offender Shuffle" Category:Poop Category:Videos Category:Page